Ensnare
by WookieCookie
Summary: He's agreed to bind himself to the red-eyed man but in the end, all Kida ever desires is a way out from the horrid mess. Dub-con


**Warnings: OOC(?), grammar mistakes(a lot), implied smut, and many, many more.**

**X_X**

* * *

><p>'<em>Remember that you belong only to me.'<em>

He was like a curse.

Masaomi entered the classroom quietly as not to alert anyone but failed miserably when his once friends began to shuffle away from him - fear and indecision in their eyes while they tried to train their wavering gazes at the sun-kissed hair boy. They watched Kida sauntered towards his seat - only to turn away when Masaomi swiveled his head to look at the attentive eyes threw at him.

There was a blank look in Kida's previously lively and full of spirit eyes.

Everything had changed. His former friends started to shun him away; people he barely knew looked at him as if he was a being with a very contagious fatal disease, everyone who knew _that_ person whispered and sneered at him whenever Masaomi passed them.

No one dared to get near him anymore, not even three meters close to him - and all because _he_ had staked his claim on Masaomi a few months ago.

_Orihara Izaya._

Masaomi ignored the sound of footsteps as the teacher came into the room - Masaomi ignored the low murmurs from his surroundings - and most of all, he ignored the steady thump of his heartbeat. His mind completely shut down as he reminisced the day where everything he knew came to its end.

He had sworn his freedom and dignity to Izaya in exchange of his friend's life and safety. He did everything for Mikado - because Orihara Izaya had threatened him that he would harm his most precious friend if he would not cooperate with the red-eyed man. Kida blindly agreed to the condition, knowing Orihara's exact purpose for initiating such deal in the first place.

Izaya merely wanted to lure Masaomi into his trap.

He let the _monster_ in the human's skin to do as he pleased to his body. He let Izaya stain him. Those nights where his must spend it with Orihara, shutting his eyes as Izaya played with his body, marking, biting, nipping, moving on top and _inside_ of him and not even once - he ever stopped Orihara.

Izaya made a mess out of him.

Izaya ruined him.

Izaya utterly and completely destroyed him - or what was left of him.

Masaomi knew Izaya had his fun by marking him as his.

_Everything was for Mikado's sake._

_Stupid, huh?_

Why went should length for a person who would not do the same thing for you?

Throughout his few nights with Izaya, Kida came to realize that Izaya was very possessive and obsessive. The informant disliked the notion of having his Masaomi looking at someone else that was not him. Izaya hated the thought of having to share his Masaomi with anyone. Izaya despised it, knowing no matter what he did, he could never have Masaomi completely. He knew what had been playing in Izaya's head.

Izaya wanted him and him only. Masaomi had no idea why he desired him so strongly.

And from that moment, people who dared to lay their hands on Kida - these people would whether involve in a mysterious accident or just simply vanish from the face of earth. Not a single trace to detect them.

Though, there was _one_ thing in common regarding the missing people. The last person they ever met was _Masaomi_ and it led everyone to believe that Masaomi carried a curse with him. It was impossible for him to kill them or anything given that when something happened to the victims, Masaomi was at a different place during that time and they could not relate it to the blonde at all.

Kida wondered too. What happened to those people? Were they even still alive? There were no answers even though he knew who did that to the missing people. The image of Izaya's lips to his neck, whispering gentle words to him made Kida shiver.

"_Masaomi?"_ he heard Mikado whispered next to him. When the latter did not response, he called out to his friend again, "_Masaomi_?"

"_Just...just stay away, Mikado..."_ Masaomi gave in and shook his head. It was for Mikado's own good. His friend seemed reluctant to leave him alone and he was out of initiative to make his friend understand being near him was never safe anymore.

"_I-"_

"_It's okay."_ he turned and smiled at the dark-haired boy. _"I'm fine." _his smile did not reach his eyes_. "I'm fine..." _he lied.

**-o-**

"Open your eyes, _Masaomi_." Izaya's low-pitched voice slurred into his ear. He needn't to look at the older man to know that he was smirking, enjoying the view bestowed before him. And honestly? Izaya really did enjoy it in a sick way.

He had his Masaomi beneath him, exposed without strings on his body, his legs slung over his shoulders, his knuckles turned to shade of white as Kida fisted Izaya's unbuttoned black shirt. The smaller figure trembled beneath whilst Izaya slowly pushed his shaft deeper into Masaomi's abused hole.

"Shut up and get it over with." He disobeyed the informant's demand. Kida ground his jaw, lolling his head a little bit at the feeling of Izaya's harsh intrusion in him. It was obvious that the man above him hated it when Masaomi went against his words. Did he care? No, he did not.

"You will do as I say, _Masaomi_," Izaya ceased his thrust into the smaller body. Instead, he bent down and ruffled the golden hair affectionately with such care before he bit onto Masaomi's collarbone, earning a low gasp from his beloved.

Kida kept his eyes shut.

Izaya sighed laboriously, "So obstinate, aren't you? It will be easy if you learn to follow orders. _My_ orders. I'll pleasure you, give you everything and will only _love_ you if you let yourself become wholly _mine_."

_Lies!_ Orihara Izaya could not love. He could only control, hurt and bring pain to others.

"Do you prefer it if I make humans that ever know you _disappear_?"

The last word emphasized by Izaya made Kida snap his eyes open and glare at the man. Orihara grinned. Those beautiful eyes filled with betrayal, fear and hatred. It was beautiful coming from Masaomi. Everything that was of Masaomi was perfect and beautiful. Unblemished.

"You won't-" a sudden slam to his prostate sent the teen into a hazy state of pleasure. His sight dimmed and his thought once again intruded by the need to reach completion. "F-fuck you..."

Orihara laughed.

"On the contrary, Masaomi - I'll be fucking you." and he entered the boy, using a full force as he continued to penetrate his lover's quivered form repeatedly. They made love countless of times that night in his room, on his huge bed - though it was one-sided _love_ - Izaya would make sure in the end, Masaomi Kida would be his.

All of him would belong only to him.

"Remember Masaomi," he lowered his head to kiss those parting lips, "I'll kill everything that ever stare or even touch you." Izaya promised.

Kida weakly blinked his tears.

He dug himself into this endless nightmare but there would not be a way out of it.

Not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>X_X<strong>

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
